¿Cómo Salgo de la Friendzone?
by endaki308
Summary: YAOI, si no te gusta, no leas y punto. Kazemaru y Endo han sido mejores amigos de toda su vida... Pero, ahora, Endo siente algo más que solo amistad, y quiere llevar las cosas un poco más allá de eso... ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Prólogo

Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo cargaba puesta una coleta que él mismo le había regalado hace años, cuando éste había empezado a dejar crecer su cabello como el de una mujer.

-Buenos días, Mamoru-kun-Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Er... Buenos días, Ichi-san. Ehm ¿Tienes la tarde ocupada o algo por el estilo?

El peliazul negó la cabeza.- ¡Nope! ¿Por qué preguntas?

Endo dudó por un segundo.- Pues... este... Me preguntaba si querías tomar una caminata conmigo, o algo así.

-¡Me encantaría!-La sonrisa de Kazemaru se hizo aún más grande, y el castaño sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.- Un rato entre mejores amigos no hace mal, ¿cierto?

Ahora el moreno sintió me lo atravesaban con una espada.

_**Mejores...**_

_**Amigos...**_

Hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa-... Cierto.

-Oye Mamoru, ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó con preocupación el oji-avellana- Se te nota algo raro.

El moreno trago saliva.- Sí, ¡me encuentro perfectamente!

**Carla: Bueno pues… ¡Esto se nos ha ocurrido completamente de la nada!**

**Andre: Esto de salir de la friendzone… Se ve como todo un rollo, ¿No es así?**

**Pero supongo que lo veremos más adelante! :D **

**Carls: Recuerden que IE no nos pertenece (?) **

**SAYONARA MATA-NEE!**


	2. Cap 1: La caminata

**Flashback**

El peliazul miro la palma del moreno-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es una coleta-Contestó Endo- Se me ocurrió que podrías usarla, para que el cabello no te entorpeciera al jugar.

-Oh… Ehmm, gracias-Dirigió su mano hacia donde estaba la coleta, pero Endo la apartó.

-Déjame hacerlo por ti-Y se colocó a espaldas de Kazemaru, sostuvo su cabello y le puso la coleta.- Te sienta bien-Dijo con su radiante sonrisa.

Kazemaru se volvió sonriente, y le dio un abrazo- Qué considerado eres, Mamoru-kun.

Endo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerta- ¿Con mi mejor amigo? Siempre.

El peliazul sonrió aún más.-¿Siempre seremos mejores amigos, verdad Mamoru-kun?

-Claro- Contestó Endo- Seremos mejores amigos por siempre, Ichi-san.

**Fin del Flashback **

Endo recordaba eso como si hubiera sido ayer. Y, luego de cuatro años, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho más que nunca.

Ahora se encontraba tratando de prestar atención a la clase de física, pero no podía enfocarse.

De pronto sintió que algo le golpeaba fuertemente la frente.- ¡Oucht!- Bajó la vista al suelo - ¿Una tiza? ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Endo, preste atención a la clase!- Le dijo bruscamente el profesor.

Endo tragó saliva.- Claro profesor.

Goenji lo miró preocupado, y le susurró.- Oye Endo, ¿Estás bien?

Endo asintió.- Sí, estoy bien.

Cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, el profesor borró el pizarrón.- Kazemaru, ¿Me harías el favor de repartir las pruebas?

-Hai-Dijo el peliazul.

Se levantó y cogió los exámenes del escritorio, y empezó a entregarlos según aparecían los nombres. El de Kido, Goenji, su propio examen…

-¡Endo…- Y perdió la voz al ver la nota. Una enorme F estaba escrita con bolígrafo rojo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó el moreno ante la llamada de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… Aquí tienes tu examen- Dijo tendiéndole el papel a Endo con cierta cara de preocupación, pero luego recordó que tenía que entregar el resto y siguió con su tarea.

* * *

**Más tarde…**

-¡Endou!-Llamó el oji avellana

El nombrado volteó.- Hola Kazemaru, te estaba esperando ¿Vamos?-Ichirouta asintió.

Empezaron a caminar sin prisa alguna por las calles, no hablaban pero el silencio no era del todo incómodo, ya estaban acostumbrados a estar así.

-Mamoru-kun… - Fue el peliazul el que rompió el silencio- ¿Estás bien?-Lo miró con preocupación. El moreno se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, ¿Cuándo demonios había terminado enamorado?

Asintió, y le dio su mejor sonrisa.- Claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntan tanto últimamente?

Kazemaru se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, pero te ves algo… distinto.

Endo suspiró-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Rai Rai Ken?

-¡Genial! Oye, quisiera preguntarte otra cosa…

-Dime, Ichi-san

-Sé que no eres muy bueno en física, pero esa nota tampoco es normal… ¿Estás entendiendo las clases?

-Ehmm…Bueno…-Contestó nerviosos el castaño-La verdad… No.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-Dijo Ichirouta-Si quieres que te explique algo…

-Por supuesto-Lo interrumpió antes de pensarlo dos veces, aunque debió haberlo hecho, en realidad.- Ya estamos-Dijo cuando estuvieron al frente del famoso restaurante.

Comieron en silencio. Endo miraba a su compañero con cierto disimulo. La idea de la caminata era decirle algo, pero no se atrevía.

En esos momentos, se sentía como un auténtico cobarde.

Por alguna razón, recordó la vez en la que Kazemaru había dejado el equipo. El castaño se había sentido muy deprimido en aquella ocasión.

_-No puedo ser tan fuerte como tú- _Le había dicho Ichirouta. Pero, la verdad, él no se sentía tan fuerte. Todo lo contrario, pues estaba ahí derrumbándose porque su mejor amigo no lo veía como algo más que eso.

Se había quedado mirándolo sin disimulo alguno sin darse cuenta, con los palillos sosteniendo los fideos en medio del aire.

-Mamoru-kun, ¿No vas a comer?

El moreno se sonrojo un poco, lo habían atrapado. Sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.- Sí, tan solo me distraje un poco- _Y también pensabas en lo hermoso que es, _dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se mordió la lengua y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar de comer fueron a pagar.- Déjame brindártelo-Dijo Endo.

-Oh, no es necesario, puedo pagar mi parte Mamoru…

-¡No te preocupes! He sido yo quien te ha invitado. Además, me ayudarás en física, tómale como un agradecimiento.

El oji avellana sonrió y dio un pequeño suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza.- No tienes remedio.- Se fijó en su reloj, habían pasado mucho tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada.- Oh demonios, ya es tarde. Debemos ir a casa.

-Owh-Contestó Endo-Es una lástima, casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos fuera de la secundaria.

Kazemaru puso una mueca que el castaño no supo descifrar- Lo sé, me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo de vez en cuando…

-Al menos puedo acompañarte a casa, si quieres

-¿No llegarías más tarde a la tuya?-Preguntó Ichirouta.

-No importa, no me causara problema alguno.- Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

Y así fue como lo acompañó hasta su casa, hablando nada más que trivialidades en el camino…- Hasta mañana, Mamoru-kun-Dijo el peliazul.

-Hasta mañana, Ichi-chan-Contestó Mamoru, para luego volver a casa.

Al llegar, se encontró con una madre algo preocupada.- Mamoru, ¿Dónde estabas? Empezaba a preocuparme.

-Tranquila ma, Ichirouta y yo salimos a caminar… También fuimos al Rai Rai Ken- Endo sonrió, pero, siendo su madre, podía notar de que había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Carla: está corto, lo sé, pero la inspiración es traicionera xD Además no me gustaría que todo pasara de golpe :v**

Andre: Pobre Endo, está sufriendo :ccccccccccccc

Carla: Créeme... Yo sufro escribiendo su sufrimiento. Deberías entenderlo, ya sabes como me pongo con el capitulo 46... T-T

**Andre: Sí, sí... YO IGUAL T.T**

*lloran como un par de idiotas*

Bueno... Recuerden que IE no nos pertenece (Por desgracia D:)

SAYONARA MATTA-NEE


	3. Cap 2: Clase de Física

**Carls-chan: Hooola! Buenas noches o días o tardes o sea cuál sea el momento del día en el que estén xD Aquí les traigo el bello capítulo dos.**

**Está dedicado a mí mejor amiga más que eso mi parabatai con la cual comparto esta cuenta y que posiblemente ya conozcáis su nombre es Andre-chan ya que cumple años este domingo :3**

**Bueno, quisiera recordarles que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5 :cc**

**Sin más el cap, ¡Espero disfruten!**

* * *

Era sábado al fin, y nuestro adorado protagonista podía quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde ya que no había práctica, si no fuera porque…

-MAMORU ENDO-Gritó su madre, haciendo que se cayera estrepitosamente de su cama. -¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? –Preguntó con su examen de física en la mano (**Carla: Ya saben, el que reprobó)**.

Endo tardó en reaccionar. -¿Eh?-Entrecerró los ojos. -¡Mama! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¡Del desorden de tu escritorio! ¿Me vas a explicar?

Endo suspiró y se sentó. –Pues, yo… -Entonces recordó todo lo que le había estado sucediendo: No había estado prestando atención en clase porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en que… Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Bajo la mirada.

_**Amigos, y nada más. **_

Sin darse cuenta, un aura negra lo estaba rodeando y su mirada se perdió. –Yo…-Logró balbucear.

Su madre lo miró preocupada, y se arrodilló junto a él. –Mi niño…-Suspiró apoyándole la mano en el hombro. -¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kazemaru? Seguro no tiene problemas en explicarte.

-No lo sé, má… No quiero molestarlo…

-Pero es tu mejor amigo, se supone que están para apoyarse el uno al otro.

Endo suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo es el próximo examen?

El portero se quedó pensando un momento. _Oh, mierda. –_Este miércoles.

-Entonces dile que venga mañana.

Endo asintió. –Está bien.

-Oh, y, Mamoru-Dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás seguro de que has estado bien?

El castaño mágicamente salió de su trance, y sonrió. –Sí, estoy perfectamente. –Luego de que su madre dejara la habitación no muy convencida, tomó su celular y marcó.

-¿Ichi-san?

-¿Mamoru-kun?-Preguntó Kazemaru arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Te desperté?-Se sintió apenado. –Discúlpame.

-No, no importa. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno… Yo… Si no es una molestia…

-Tú nunca serás una molestia –Dejó escapar el peliazul.

-Quisiera saber si puedes venir mañana a explicarme el objetivo de física que va para el examen.

-¡Pues claro! Sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte.

-Entonces… ¿Te veo mañana?

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 11 A.m., el peliazul apareció frente su puerta.

Suspiró levemente, acomodó su coleta y tocó el timbre. Mordió su labio inferior mientras esperaba.

La mamá de Endo abrió la puerta. –Buenos días, Kazemaru.

-Buenos días.

-Pasa, Mamoru te está esperando. Estás en tu casa.

Caminó hasta la sala y vio a Endo sentado en una mesa. Cuando Kaze se acercó más, Mamoru alzó su vista. El oji avellana sonrió y el castaño mostró su gran sonrisa radiante.

En realidad, Ichirouta se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, pero sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Ya no tenían ese brillo tan particular de él que el peliazul siempre habría admirado.

Y lo quería de vuelta.

-¿Empezamos?-Preguntó Kazemaru.

-Sí, toma asiento.-Contestó Endo.

-Bueno-Suspiró Kaze-El examen del miércoles es sobre la teoría de la relatividad…

Empezaron a repasar. Kazemaru intentaba explicar de la forma más sencilla posbile, y Endo de alguna sorprendente manera sí se daba cuenta, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Más bien agradecía a su querido amigo el esfuerzo.

Kazemaru, por su parte, no entendía porqué el moreno le había pedido ayuda a él. Era su mejor amigo, sí, pero no es como si fuera un genio de la física o de cualquier otra materia. Si fuera Endo, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kido… Aunque le gustaba eso, en cierto modo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado ya dos horas desde la llegada del peliazul. Lo bueno era que ya empezaba a entender.

La mamá de Endo trajo una enorme plato de Onigiris a la mesa y ellos empezaron a comer.

Ichirouta empezó a hablar y el portero se quedó mirándolo, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Empezó a pensar en aquel día en el que le pidió que se uniera al equipo. Al principio, el peliazul no estaba muy convencido de dejar el club de Atletismo, pero luego cedió.

-Mamoru, ¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó cerca del rostro de Endo. _Peligrosamente cerca, _se dio cuenta éste, y su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate.

-¿Ah?-Dijo retrocediendo tan bruscamente que se cayó de la silla.

Kazemaru sonrió y el moreno infló sus cachetes. –Oye no te rías, que me ha dolido. –Se quejó sobándose la espalda.

-Oh vamos Mamoru -Contestó el oji avellana-Has soportado cosas peores, te lo aseguro. Es algo bastante admirable de ti.

_Pero te aseguro que nada que supere todo esto, _pensó.

* * *

**El día del examen. **

Endo Mamoru tenía su nivel de nerviosismo al tope. Miraba hacia todos lados mientras el profesor repartía las hojas. Hizo contacto visual con Kazemaru, el cual le mostró su pulgar arriba y murmuró "suerte", cosa que el castaño agradeció.

-Muy bien alumnos ya pueden empezar-Dijo el profesor.

Endo llenó la información en blanco y miro a los ejercicios con el ceño fruncidos, pero a medida que empezó a leerlos se dio cuanta de algo.

-¡SIII!-Exclamó con los brazos en alto de la alegría.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase?-Preguntó el profesor.

-No, nada. –Y volvió su mirada hacia su hoja. _Se acordaba. Se acordaba de algo. ¡SE ACORDABA!, _era todo lo que pensaba el chico mientras escribía.

Un poco más atrás, Kazemaru lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**El día de la entrega. **

Esta vez era el profesor quien repartía las hojas corregidas. Ambos chicos se mordían las uñas de la curiosidad: Kido, excelente. Goenji, muy bien. Aki, muy bien. Natsumi, excelente. Kazemaru, bien. Endo…

-¡Una B+!-Dijo alegre. Eso era un regular, un regular encaminado hacia_ bien._

De pronto, recibió un abrazo que no se esperaba. –Me alegro por ti, Mamoru-kun.

El aludido se quedó estático por unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se abrazaban de esa forma, Endo percibiendo la esencia del de cabellos largos, mientras éste enterraba su rostro en el hombro del castaño. Endo sonrió. –Yo también, Ichi-san. Yo también.

* * *

**Créanme, yo sufro escribiendo esto D:**

**¡Eso ha sido todo! Sé que estos capítulos son algo cortos, pero supongo cada quien da lo que puede xD **

**Eeeeeeen fin, los reviews se agradecen mucho :3**

**Sayonara-matta-nee!**


End file.
